


Handsome, Rich, and Successful

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, School Reunion, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime insists on being Brienne's date to her high school reunion, she never imagined that he'd be so into it. </p><p>Fake Married AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome, Rich, and Successful

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tumblr prompt which is why it's so short! I probably will not be continuing it but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Brienne groaned when she read the email. Her high school reunion was in about two months it seemed, according to the irritatingly cheery message she got from her high school

How they found her email, Brienne could only suspect (although she suspected it was probably some social media website’s fault).

“What’s the matter, wench?” Jaime asked, before looking over her shoulder to read the email himself.

“Stop snooping,” she ordered him, trying to close the tab before he could see it all, but when he snorted ungraciously she knew he saw the email.

“Why are you so afraid of a reunion?” he questioned, sliding his hand across her back. She pushed him away, annoyed.

“Why do you care?” she shot back at him, “You need to learn how to respect others’ privacy.”

He sat on her desk, almost knocking her coffee onto her laptop, but he grabbed the mug just in time. Brienne glared at him and he smiled cheekily at her, “You just need a hot date, that’s all.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, “And I suppose you’re suggesting yourself?”

“That’s a tad presumptuous,” Jaime replied, a smug smile dancing across his face. He was infuriating. “Are you saying you find me hot?”

“Oh my gods, Jaime.”

He laughed at her expression, “It’s all right to find me hot, you know.”

“Get to your original point, Lannister.”

“I like it when you call me that.” When she didn’t blush, he sighed, almost woefully, “Fine. My point was that these idiots from your old school days obviously didn’t see your worth.” Brienne did blush then, but Jaime pretended not to notice, “But if you bring along a handsome, rich, successful guy as your date… or even better as your pretend husband, obviously they’ll have to reconsider the way they treated you.”

“So you **_are_** referring to yourself.”

Jaime’s grin was almost catching, “Who else do you know that is this handsome, rich, and successful.”

“Renly.”

Jaime's disgruntled face was worth the reference to Brienne's old crush. “Seven hells, wench, I’m trying to help here,” Jaime swore.

Brienne sighed, “Fine, you can be my pretend-date.”

“Pretend-husband.”

She rolled her eyes, “Ugh, fine. I’ll email you the invitation and say I have a plus one.”

“That’s all I ever wanted, Brienne,” Jaime winked, before leaping off her desk, almost knocking over her coffee  _again,_ making Brienne sigh and Jaime laugh.

When the horrible night finally arrived, Jaime flew them back to Tarth on his family’s private jet, and handed Brienne an expensive, designer blue dress that made her look as if she actually had curves.

“It’s a loan,” he said, when she tried to protest, and so she agreed to wear it, begrudgingly. She'd have to pay him back somehow. Lannisters weren't the only ones who paid their debts, she thought, grimacing as she pulled the dress over her head. 

Jaime, of course, was in a handsome casual suit, that made him look even more like a golden boy. Brienne didn’t look at him long as they rode from the airport to the hotel where the reunion was taking place at, he was so beautiful it almost hurt, so instead she glanced down at her left ring finger.

He gave her two rings, one an engagement ring the other a wedding ring, that were both obviously very, _very_ real and very, _very_ expensive. She had refused those at first, just as she had refused the dress, but Jaime forced her to take them (" _What married woman doesn't wear a wedding ring, Brienne?_ ").

She was twisting the engagement ring, which was a sapphire instead of a diamond, as one of her old classmates signed them in, looking between Brienne and Jaime with bewilderment. It was as if the man wasn’t sure who he should stare at first. Brienne scowled while Jaime did his charming and infamous  _I despise you_  smile.

His hand was on her arm and her waist and her shoulder the whole night, guiding her through dealing with her former classmates’ bullshit. He seemed to almost find excuses to touch her, which Brienne knew was ridiculous, but still he was holding onto her at almost every moment, especially when her old tormentors looked as if they were going to start in on her again, instead telling the men fake stories of his and Brienne’s fake love story, ones that were laced with threats and innuendos that made Brienne’s entire face turn red.

At the end of the night, when they were heading back to their private hotel room, that Jaime had insisted on renting, and Brienne had only agreed to if they got a small one with two beds, Jaime still had not let go of her.

“Jaime, you can stop the charade now, it’s done.”

He looked at her oddly, but kept holding her hand, “You know, I never meant this to be a fake date. Fake married… yes, but,” he stopped, as if he was waiting for her reaction to his words.

She shook him off, “What are you saying?” she asked, feeling foolish. Did Ronnet and the others put him up to this when she wasn’t looking?

Jaime rolled his beautiful green eyes and kissed her.


End file.
